Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectile tracking, and more specifically,.
tracking projectile trajectory with multiple sensors by compensating for discrepancy (e.g., parallax) created due to different spatial locations of the sensors.
Brief Description of Related Art
A projectile may be tracked with a number of sensors installed on a platform, such as a stationary structure or a vehicle. Example projectile may be a bullet, artillery shell, missile, bombs, or other object that exhibit the characteristics consistent with a bullet in flight. The projectile may be propelled from any firearm, such as rifle, pistol, handgun, shotgun, muzzle loader, air gun, and the like. The sensors for tracking the projectile trajector may be spaced apart from each other. The displacement of the sensors may create a parallax, which can be discrepancies of observations/difference in the apparent position of the projectile measured by the sensors in different spatial locations (i.e. viewed along different lines of sight). The parallax may be magnified with the increase in distance between the sensors. Nearby projectiles may have a larger parallax than more distant projectiles when observed from different positions. Tracked projectiles that are close, or near-miss projectiles, may create discontinuous plotted paths based on the parallax.